A Change of Fate
by Sarah Emily Black
Summary: Harry is given a gift from the Fates. He has the power to make one wish and have it come true. What does he wish for, and how does it turn out? Read and find out.


What would you do if you were given the power to change one thing in your life. What would you change? Would you change your looks, your parents, the way you live? What if with this power, you changed the course of history its self? How would you handle it?  
Would you even use this power?  
Could you trust yourself not to change something that would destroy the world forever?  
  
***  
  
Harry Potter was awoken from his dreams by a tapping at his window. He looked at his clock, and saw that it was three in the morning. He realized that he had been sixteen for three hours. With a sigh he got up and opened his window. An owl that he had never seen before flew into his window. It dropped a letter on his bed and flew back out the window.  
Harry looked at the letter on his bed for a few seconds before picking it up. It wasn't addressed to anyone, and since Harry was the only wizard in the house, he decided it was for him. He carefully opened the letter, and began to read.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We are writing this letter to inform you of a power we are bestowing upon you. You will be able to make one wish, and that wish will be granted. When you have picked a wish, just say I wish _______, and we will do the rest. Happy sixteenth birthday.  
  
The Fates  
  
PS Please choose wisely  
  
Harry stared at the letter trying to process what it said. If he wished something aloud, it would come true. Harry immediately knew what he would wish for.  
"I wish that I could have known my parents."  
With those words the world went white.  
  
***  
  
"Sisters, it is just as we thought." Said a woman standing over a cauldron.  
"Yes, sister it is." Replied another woman.  
"The poor boy, such a hard life." The third said sympathetically. The other two nodded.  
"I know sister, I know. But this world isn't going to be any easier on him." The first woman said sadly.  
"Yes, but he'll have a real family. He'll know love in this world." The third woman said.  
"I know, and if anyone deserves it it's him." The first said.  
"But, the outcome will be the same. He'll face the Riddle in this world. I see two forks for him. In the other world I knew which he would choose, but now I am uncertain of his, and the worlds fate." The second said slowly. The three were silent for a few seconds.  
"We knew the risk when we sent the letter, we knew that it would have to be done. If we hadn't, the world would have been lost. It might still be saved this way." The third sister said.  
"I know your right, but I can't help but worry." The second replied.  
"I worry too. Now, all we can do is watch and wait." With that the first woman turned back to the cauldron to watch the new life of Harry Potter.  
  
***  
  
"Daddy!" A five year old Harry Potter called. He looked at his father who was standing before him, grinning like mad. "Up."  
James Potter bent down and picked up his son. He noticed that the boy was getting heavy. Soon, James wouldn't be able to pick his son up and toss him around. They grow up so fast. He thought with a sad smile. He was pulled out of his thoughts by his son talking.  
"When is Uncle Padfoot and the twins coming over?" Harry asked. "And what about Uncle Moony and Romulus?"  
"They're all coming over for supper Shorty." James said with a smile.  
  
The twins, Orion and Sarah, were Sirius's children. They were the result of a one night stand. The children's mother had left after they were born, and Sirius had raised them by himself, with the help of his friends of course. Romulus was Moony's son. Romulus' mother had died in child birth. This had devastated Remus, but somehow, he pulled himself together for his son. Remus, with Sirius, James, and Lily, had raised the four children, and at the age of five, they were already inseparable. They were also on their way to becoming Jr. Marauders. "James, would you come here, and rid me of your friend and his spawn so I can cook?" Lily called laughingly. James laughed. "Lily, I thought you were my friend!" Sirius replied. "I can see we're not wanted, come children let us go and terrorize someone else." "Padfoot, you're not even here for five minutes, and your already causing trouble. What am I going to do with you." James asked with a laugh. "You could house break him." Sarah piped up. "Now my own child is against me. What is the world coming to?" Sirius asked dramatically. "At least I still have my son." "Nope, I agree with Sarah." Orion said putting his arm around his sister's shoulders. James laughed as Sirius pretended to cry. Sarah shrugged off her brother's arm and walked over to her father. She wrapped her little arms around his leg. "I was just joking Daddy. If Uncle Prongs tried, I'd save you." She said hugging him. Sirius smiled and picked her up. "That's my girl." He said. "Now, let us meet the onslaught of my ex-best friend." "Ex-best friend, what did you do now Prongs?" Remus asked coming out of the fireplace, his son in his arms. He set Romulus down, and they both joined the group. Before James could answer, Lily interrupted. "Out! If your not helping leave." She said, push everyone else out of the kitchen. Having accomplished this, she slammed the door in their faces. The men smiled and moved to the living room. They arranged themselves on the furniture, and watched the children play. They were playing a rather complicated game that they had made up. It was like tag, but you were it if you weren't tagged, and if you didn't touch the fireplace. You couldn't run, but you could move in any other way you like, the slower the better. There were other rules, but the three men, could not guess them. At the moment Sarah was it. She was crawling towards Harry, drawing out her every movement. Harry was skipping around the room in circles. Sarah slowly crawled into Harry's path, just as he was about to skip where she was. Harry crashed into Sarah and they ended up in a heap. Sirius started to get up to help them, but stopped when they untangled themselves while laughing.  
  
"Harry's it!" Sarah cried, and began to hop away. Harry began doing summersaults towards Orion, while Sarah hopped over Romulus, and they began to play leap frog. "This has to be one of the oddest things I have ever seen." Remus said. "And sharing a dorm with you two for seven years, I've seen some pretty odd things." "Hey, we're not that bad." Sirius said. "Yeah, we we're perfect little angels." James said indignantly. "Really, well, what about the buckets of ice water you would pore on me to get me up in the morning?" "Well, we." "And the snakes you would put in the girls dorms?" "That was." "And the invisible robes that all the teachers ended up wearing? That one scared me for life." "Yeah, that was a really bad idea. I didn't expect McGonagall to be wearing a g-string and a see through bra. I pictured her as more of a granny panties person." James said with a grimace. "Daddy, what's a g-string?" Sarah asked climbing onto her fathers lap. "Well, um, it's, er.. Ask me when your older." Sirius said going red in the face. "Daddy, what's a g-string?" Sarah asked again. "I said ask me when I'm older." "But I am older. I'm older than I was a moment ago." Sarah replied innocently. James and Remus laughed. "She's got you there Padfoot." Remus said laughing. "Sod off Moony." Sirius said glaring. "Ask me again when your sixteen." "Okay." Sarah said jumping off his lap. She began spinning in place while Orion galloped over. They ended up in a big pile on the ground, just as Lily announced dinner. Sirius picked up his children and carried them into the dinning room like bags of potatoes, while the others came in a quieter manner. The meal went as was expected in a house full of the Marauders and their children. It was noisy and chaotic, but the food was very good. By the end of the meal, Lily was about to tear her hair out. "That's it. You lot are doing the dishes, the muggle way. Wands now!" She shouted having enough of the exploding food and floating dishes. It wasn't that Lily didn't have a sense of humor, but when the same jokes are used night after night, it gets a little old. "But darling, what are you going to do with the children?" James asked. "The three of us can barley handle them at the best of times, so how are you going to do it by yourself?" "James, don't even try to change my mind. Give me your wand, and you won't have to use the couch as a bed tonight." James quickly handed over his wand, followed slowly by a complaining Sirius and Remus. So the three men braved the mess that awaited them in the kitchen, while Lily began to entertain the four energetic five year olds. She picked up a book from the bookshelf, and began reading. The four children arranged themselves around, on, and against her. After about a half hour of reading, James entered the room. He smiled at the cute picture that the five of them made. He walked over to the couch and bent down and whispered in her ear. "Lily, sweetheart, the three of us are going to Padfoot's for a bit. We'll be back in a couple of hours. Can you handle the kids until then?" "Yes dear, have a good time. And don't try anything Sirius has made." Lily said with a smile. James kissed his wife, and ruffled his son's hair before he left for Sirius' house. Lily, continued reading to the children, until they had all fallen asleep. She was just getting up to put the kids to bed when she heard the front door explode. Her blood went cold, and her only thought was to save the children. She grabbed her wand, and went to her killer, who was now standing in the doorway to the living room. All four of the children had woken up, and were frightened. "Step aside silly girl, you need not be killed. Just let me kill the boy." The man rasped. Lily stood up straight, and looked him defiantly in the eyes. "No." She said firmly. The man's eyes flashed with anger. "Move, and join me. This is my last offer." "Never." "Fine then, Avada Kedava." Lily, knew she couldn't do anything. She knew that it was the only way for her to save the children. The green light drew closer, and she saw her life pass before her eyes. She saw her family at the beach, the day she received her letter, getting her wand, the train ride to Hogwarts. She saw all of her friends, her accomplishment, and all of the things she would miss. She saw her husband, who was always laughing at something, and wished she could tell him that she loved him one last time. The last thing she saw before the light hit was the frightened eyes of three boys, and the sad eyes of a girl, eyes that looked older than they should have. Then the light consumed her.  
  
****  
  
Voldemort laughed as the dead body of Lily Potter hit the floor. This was going according to plan, he would be able to kill the boy and leave. James Potter would come home and find the bodies of his wife, son, and most likely the bodies of the other little brats too. Voldemort smiled his twisted grin. God he loved his job.  
"Lets see, who should I kill first?" He asked.  
"Go away." Voldemort looked down and saw that the little girl had spoken.  
"Well, that answers my question, you'll die first." He pointed his wand at her, and muttered the curse. But, before the curse could hit her, the Potter brat stepped in the way. The light hit the boy, and there was a flash of light, the boy fell to the floor, and Voldemort saw that the curse was coming back at him. Before he could react, the curse hit. For a moment, there was nothing, and then his world was filled with pain. And with another flash of light, his spirit left his body, leaving the dead bodies of a woman, a man, and the unconscious bodies of four children behind. 


End file.
